Race precure
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: El reino floral y gran parte del Magic Garden fueron devastados por el temible Dark Emperor, antes de convertirse en piedra la reina del reino floral mando a tres hadas a buscar a las guerreras legendarias Precure, la vida de Asayuki Haruki cambiara cuando conozca a las tres hadas y obtenga el poder para transformarse en la precure del valor, Cure Rolling
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos (as) espero que les vaya a gustar este historia, me gusta mucho precure y les juro que no podía quitarme esta idea de la cabeza, en serio espero que les vaya a gustar.**

**La franquicia de Precure pertenece a Toei Animation.**

-Yo….¿dónde estoy?-se preguntó a sí misma una chica de pelo castaño y ojos anaranjados.

Por alguna razón que ella desconocía estaba parada en medio de una gran jardín con muchas flores de diversos tamaños y colores, además el lugar deba la ilusión de tener luz propia ya que parecía que había pequeñas lucecitas flotando por el lugar además que podía sentirse una inmensa tranquilidad con tan solo ver el paisaje.

"Que hermoso lugar" fue lo que salió de su boca casi inconscientemente pero de la nada la oscuridad se apodero del entorno, un gran viento comenzó a soplar y la chica sentía que en cualquier momento saldría volando, las flores se comenzaron a marchitar, la luz desapareció completamente y antes de darse cuenta la castaña ya se encontraba volando por los aires, lo último que logro identificar fue la silueta de alguien que reía macabramente.

La luz del sol comenzó a darle en la cara y la alarma de su reloj no paraba de sonar así que rápidamente apago el aparato para levantarse perezosamente de la cama, tomo unos goggles que estaban en su buro los cuales eran de color blanco con cristal azul y se dirigió a las cortinas para abrirlas de golpe.

-En serio sigo sin encontrarle sentido a ese sueño tan recurrente-se dijo a si misma mientras se ponía sus goggles como si se trataran de un collar.

Esta chica, Asayuki Haruki de 14 años no lo sabia pero a partir de ese día su vida no volvería a ser la misma.

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_El valor que surca los camino_

_¡El nacimiento de Cure Rolling!_

Mientras caminaba a la escuela Haruki trataba de descifrar el significado del sueño que había tenido, no era la primera vez que soñaba con eso pero se le hacia raro que tuviese el mismo sueño una y otra vez, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como alguien choco contra ella.

-Lo siento-se disculpo una chica de pelo celeste corto y ojos azules mientras recogía su patineta, pero su cara de entusiasmo cambio a una de seriedad cuando vio con quien había chocada-Solo eras tu Asayuki, deberías ser más rápida cuando caminas-

-Y tu deberías estar más atenta a tu alrededor Hoshimiya-

-Pues si quieres evitar estos inconvenientes deberías venir patinando o algo así para que fueras más rápida-dicho eso se subió a su patineta y se marcho.

Haruki solo pudo apretar su puños, ella lo sabia era de las pocas personas que iban caminado a la escuela, el resto iba en patines, patinetas o en bici, acaricio una cicatriz que estaba en su pierna izquierda la cual no era muy grande pero si se notaba mucho, sacudió su cabeza para olvidar lo que había pasado y retomo su camino.

Mientras tanto en alguna otra parte de la ciudad 3 creaturas estaban volando por los alrededores, una de ellas tenía la forma de un lobo color rojo con ojos cafés y una pañuelo rojo sujetado a su cuello, el otro tenia forma de un gato de color azul, ojos cafés y una bufanda celeste envolviendo su cuello y el ultimo era un conejo de color blanco de ojos verdes y traían un chaleco celeste, las tres traían una broche en forma de corazón en sus orejas izquierdas respectivamente los nombres de estos tres son Road, Street y Snow.

-Road ¿Estás seguro que encontraremos algo en este lugar?-stre-pregunto el gato azulado.

-A diferencia de las otras ciudades siento que podremos encontrar lo que buscamos aquí-ro-

-¿Y qué aremos si nos encontramos con los mensajeros?-sno-el pequeño conejillo estaba temblando ante esa idea.

-¡No es tiempo de negatividad Snow! Si eso sucede ya pensaremos en algo lo que importa ahora es encontrar a alguien con el poder de convertirse en una guerrera legendaria-ro-

Las tres hadas se vieron a los ojos y prosiguieron con su vuelo alrededor de la ciudad, lo que no sabían era que durante un rato estaban siendo seguidos por una chica de pelo verde y ojos amarillos que traía una vestimenta que las personas podían describir como "rara".

-Esas hadas no saben cuándo rendirse-movió su mano derecha y frente a ella apareció una pequeño monóculo que parecía ver el interior de la gente a su alrededor, aunque solo se podía ver un circulo azul con una gema en forma de corazón rosado dentro de ella al ver eso simplemente desapareció su monóculo-Parece que por aquí no hay ningún Heart Emblem en mal estado-

Dicho eso simplemente se desapareció del lugar.

.

.

.

Haruki iba ya de camino a su casa, su día de escuela había transcurrido con normalidad con una o dos discusiones con Hoshimiya pero eso era normal, antes de ir a casa decidió detenerse en un parque para sentarse y disfrutar de la brisa del aire mientras veía a todas las persona paseas en sus bicicletas o en patines, incluso en patinetas.

La ciudad donde ella vive, Okiyama aunque apodada por algunas personas como "La ciudad del ejercicio" debido a que contaba con grandes espacio libres, pista para ciclistas en las calles y calles perfectas para que cualquiera pudiera ir por ahí usando algún juguete con ruedas.

Aunque la tranquilidad que Haruki sentía en ese momento no duro mucho, comenzó a sentir que alguien la observaba cuando volteo a ver de quien se trataba no se sorprendió cuando la vio.

-¿Piensas seguirme a donde quiera que vaya Hoshimiya?-dijo con un tono de enfado, no le gustaba la idea de tener que sopórtala en algún lugar fuera de la escuela.

-Siempre e querido reprocharte por la manera en que tratas a una antigua amiga-

-Tú lo has dicho "antigua" hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo dejamos de ser amigas, así que si eso es todo lo que me ibas a decir mejor me voy-recogió su mochila de la banca para poder irse, no le dirigió la mirada a la chica de pelo celeste solo la ignoro enserio no tenía ni la más mínima gana de dirigirle una sola palabra.

Hoshimiya Mayu se quedó parada sin mover un solo musculo durante un rato, inhalo y exhalo un poco de aire y después se fue a un callejón donde nadie la viera para comenzar a desordenar su cabello mientras se reprochaba a ella misma.

-¡Seré idiota!, porque me es tan difícil explicarle lo que paso y disculparme-en ese momento recordó la mirada de enojo que le había dado la castaña, haciendo que su tristeza y angustia solo aumentaran más-Después de 2 años….¿Porque no puedo disculparme?-

-¡Oh, que interesante!-Hoshimiya no tardo en girarse para ver quien le había hablado aunque claramente era alguien que no conocía.

-¿Quién…-

No pudo completar su frase ya que la chica de pelo verde toco su pecho mientras decía "Ven aquí Heart Emblem" haciendo que una especie de esfera saliera de ella, a Hoshimiya le aparecieron unas ojeras, su cara pasó de sorpresa a depresión y una aura negra comenzó a rodearla haciendo que finalmente callera de rodillas al piso.

Por su parte la chica de ojos amarillos veía lo que tenía en las manos, era igual a las esferas que había visto en las demás personas la única diferencia es que la esfera en vez de azul era negra y la gema de corazón en su interior tenía una grieta, en ese momento ella aplica más fuerza en la esfera haciendo que la gema se quebrara y sus pedazos estuvieran flotando en el interior de la esfera negra.

-Es hora del caos-dijo mientras fusionaba la esfera negra con la patineta de Hoshimiya.

Mientras tanto Haruki se había parado en alguna parte del parque mientras comenzaba a revolverse el cabello, le molestaba la manera en que Mayu le hablaba y también le molestaba la manera en que ella le dirigía la palabra, ella siempre tenía presente que su amistad termino hace mucho aunque cuando eso pensamiento apareció en su mente, dejo de revolverse el cabello y sujeto los goggles que traía en el cuello.

-Ahora que lo pienso….si ella y yo ya no somos amigas entonces ¿Por qué sigo usando esto?-

En ese momento escucho el grito de alguna de las personas presentes en el lugar la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos, se volteo rápidamente y vio como la gente corría de un lado para otro mientras una especie de monstruo destruía todo a su alrededor.

-¿Q-que es eso? Y…..¿Porque tiene forma de patineta?-en ese momento vio a una chica que parecía de su edad parado sobre uno de los poste de luz del lugar-¿Quién es?-

-¡Oh!-exclamo la peli verde en el momento en que vio a Haruki, solo le sonrió-Hola me llamo Marcy, supongo que debo agradecerte de no ser por ti no hubiera conseguido el Heart Emblem para crear a este Lazy-

-¿Heart Emblem? ¿Lazy?...además ¿Por qué me agradeces? Ni siquiera te conozco-

-Explicártelo seria un fastidio, ¡Lazy termina con ella!-

El monstruo solo exclamo un "Lazy" en el momento en que levanto su puño con toda la intensión de golpear a Haruki la cual estaba totalmente congelada del miedo, antes de que el Lazy siquiera la golpeara, en ese momento escucho "Cuidado-ro" entonces algo la había apartado lejos del ataque.

-Q-que paso-dijo en el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en el piso.

-Menos mal que estas bien-ro-exclamo Road solo para encontrarse con que Haruki lo estaba viendo con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

-U-un lobo….e-esta hablando y flo-flotando, además es de color rojo-

En ese momento la cara de sorpresa de Haruki incremento más cuando Street y Snow llegaron al lugar, en serio la castaña no entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando, las tres hadas comenzaron a decir algo sobre el Heart Emblem y que sabían a que persona se lo habían quitado.

-Le quito el Heart Emblem a esa chica-sno-dijo el hada blanca mientras señalaba la entrada de un callejón, cuando Haruki vio de quien se trataba sus pupilas se dilataron en señal de sorpresa.

-¡MAYU!-grito inconscientemente, reacción la cual le genero una sonrisa a Marcy.

-Vaya, a pesar de lo que dijiste aun aprecias a esa chica, ¡Lazy, deja a la castaña y a las hadas en paz, encárgate de esa chica primero!-dijo mientras señalaba a la peliazul, el monstruo obedeció y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Mayu.

Todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta para Haruki, podía escuchar vagamente a las hadas decir cosas como que no podrían llegar a tiempo para salvar a la chica, Haruki solo podía murmurar cosas como "Detente", "No lo hagas", "Déjala en paz", pero esas cosas solo se quedaron como lo que eran murmuros.

Lentamente poso su mirada en unos patines que probablemente alguien había dejado hay mientras huía, pensó que si se los ponía seria capaz de salvar a Mayu pero un recuerdo se presento en su mente, un recuerdo donde ella estaba tirada en el piso, llorando y sosteniendo una parte de su pierna la cual estaba sangrando, inconscientemente acaricio su cicatriz.

Volvió a ver al Lazy el cual ya estaba más cerca de Mayu, sin darse cuenta sujeto los goggles de su cuello en ese momento comprendió que no había tiempo de dudar, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

El Lazy ataco mientras Marcy reía, las tres hadas gritaron por la impotencia de no haber sido capaces de ayudar, pero cuando el humo se disipo todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que no había nadie en el lugar donde el puño del Lazy había impactado, se escuchó el sonido de unas ruedas frenar en seco.

Haruki estaba cargando a Mayu en sus brazos a unos cuantos metros lejos del Lazy, su corazón latía como loco debido a la adrenalina, decidió dejar a su amiga acostado en una de las bancas del lugar enserio la castaña estaba más que enojada.

-Supongo que debo pensar que tú fuiste la que dejo a Mayu en este estado-dijo con la voz más calmada que fue capaz de hacer.

-Y que harías si así fuera, un simple humano no puede contra este Lazy y mucho menos contra mi-

Haruki comenzó a apretar sus puños, la mirada en su cara reflejaba ira total, decidió darle una respuesta a la chica que tenía enfrente así que inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones fueran capaces de soportar.

-¡Yo!-ella no se dio cuenta que en el momento en que dijo esa palabra el broche que traía Road en su oreja comenzó a brillar-¡ASAYUKI HARUKI, TE HARE PAGAR POR TODO EL DAÑO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-

_-¡E-este brillo!-_pensaba el hada roja mientras veía su oreja y posteriormente a Haruki_-Esa chica es…-_

-Tonterías, Lazy acaba con ella-

El Lazy levanto su puño listo para atacar, Haruki totalmente decidida decidió no moverse ya que si lo hacia sería Mayu la que se llevaba ría el golpe, entonces Road se puso frente a ella y una gran esfera dorada comenzó a cubrir a la chica y al hada, cabe mencionar que dicho esfera bloqueo el ataque del Lazy.

-¿Q-que sucede?-

-¡Eres tu-ro!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Tu tienes el poder para pelear con los mensajeros oscuros y salvar el reino floral-ro!-por alguna razón no le sorprendió la cara de duda que tenía la castaña-Me refiero a que tu Asayuki Haruki, tienes de poder para transformarte en una precure-ro-

-¿Precure? ¿Qué es eso?-

En ese momento el broche que traía el hada abandono su oreja y se puso delante de Haruki, el objeto estaba envuelto en una gran luz dorado la cual estaba cambiando su apariencia, cuando dejo de brillar Haruki tenía frente a ella una especie de brazalete rojo.

En si tenía forma de brazalete pero parecía más un reloj, era un cuadro de color rosado con un corazón en cada una de las 4 esquinas, rojo, azul, blanco y verde en ese orden, tenía una pantalla verdosa y su correa para sujetarlo al brazo de color roja, antes de darse cuenta Haruki ya tenía el aparato puesto en su brazo derecho.

-Ahora di "Precure, ¡Race start!" para activar el modulador y transformarte-ro-

-No entiendo que esta pasando pero si esto sirve para derrotar a ese monstruo y salvar a Mayu….¡Lo intentare!-

A la pantalla del reloj comenzó a salirle una luz roja mientras que la pantalla tenía la palabra "Start" en ella, Haruki que no sabía que iba a pasar pero ella sabía que tenía que arriesgarse.

-¡Precure, Race start!-

La ropa de la castaña comenzó a brillar y de a poco comenzó a transformarse, cuando la luz rojiza desapareció de la parte de su torso ahora traía una camisa blanca de manga corta sobre la cual traía un chaleco rojo de manga corto el cual estaba abrochado por un moño rojo claro con un broche en forma de corazón rosado en medio, con ambas manos se dio un ligero golpe en las caderas haciendo que la luz volviera a desaparecer ahora traía una falda roja con tonos blancos y rosas, debajo de esta traía un short rojo fuerte que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Dio un aplauso y en sus manos aparecieron unas especies de muñequeras blancas que le cubrían desde el dorso de la mano hasta los codos dejando los dedos y las palmas de sus manos libres, dichas muñequeras tenían un corazón rojo cada una sobre el dorso de sus manos, choco sus pies para deshacerse de la luz de ellos y ahora traía una especie de zapatos sin tacón de color rojo con blanco.

Lo único de su antiguo atuendo que desapareció fueron sus goggles los cuales cambiaron de color ahora eran rojos con el cristal anaranjado, dejo de usarlos a manera de collar y se los puso en la cabeza, finalmente sus ojos naranjas se volvieron rojos y las puntas de su cabello también se hicieron rojas.

Cuando la luz dorada desapareció todos los presentes pudieron apreciar la nueva apariencia de Haruki, Road estaba flotando alegremente alrededor de la chica, Street y Snow no tardaron en unírsele mientras decían "La encontramos, la encontramos".

-T-tu, no me digas que eres…-

Las palabras de Marcy quedaron sin completar en el momento en que Haruki dio un fuerte salto y derribo el Lazy de una patada.

-Una guerrera legendaria, Precure-se limitó a sonreí en cuanto vio la cara de ira de la peli verde, entonces Road se puso frente a ella.

-Ahora solo tienes que elegir un nombre y te convertirás en una Precure oficial-ro-

-¿Un nombre? No soy muy buena con los nombres-se comenzó a rascar la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo aunque solo se le ocurrió preguntar otra cosa-Por cierto, ¿Y tu como te llamas?-

-¿Yo?-pregunto un poco confundido pero por sus modales decidió contestar-Soy el hada del valor, Road-ro-

-El hada del valor…..Road-en ese momento se le ocurrió algo pero antes de que pudiera decirlo el Lazy se levanto.

Marcy rápidamente ordeno un ataque, Road le grito a Haruki que se moviera pero ella no movía ni un solo musculo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos detuvo el puño del Lazy con su mano izquierda, "Lo tengo" fue lo que grito mientras golpeaba a su atacante con su puño derecho mandándolo nuevamente al piso.

-¡Maldita seas, Precure!-grito Marcy en su frustración.

-Discúlpeme pero esta Precure tiene un nombre-

-¡Dilo bien fuerte!-gritaron las tres hadas mientras Haruki solo sonreía.

-¡El valor que surca los caminos! ¡Cure Rolling!-

**Continuara…**

**Próximo capitulo: ¡Gran poder! ¡La imparable Cure Rolling!.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡E regresado!...después de una muy larga temporada de pausa, lamento eso, bueno en fin a disfrutar del capítulo y de la loca de Haruki :3**

-¡El valor que surca los caminos! ¡Cure Rolling!-

Las tres hada gritaron alegremente "Cure Rolling" tantos esfuerzos en buscar a una precure al fin había dado sus frutos, Haruki o mejor dicho Rolling señalo a Marcy con una rebosante determinación en sus ahora rojos ojos.

-Ahora, te obligare a regresar a Mayu a la normalidad-

-Inténtalo si puedes, ¡Lazy!-en cuanto lo llamo el Lazy se acostó de espaldas y sus llantas comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad-Veamos que eres capaz de hacer Cure Rolling-

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_¡Gran poder!_

_¡La imparable Cure Rolling!_

"¿¡Puede hacer eso!?" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Rolling cuando el Lazy salió disparado en dirección a ella, lo esquivo dando un gran salto pero el Lazy rápidamente dio una vuelta y nuevamente se fue en dirección a ella, en ese momento Rolling comprendió que esa creatura no se detendría hasta arrollarla, así que decidió hacer lo más lógico….correr.

Marcy comenzó a reír ante el lamentable espectáculo que estaba presenciando, en ese momento Rolling se dio cuenta de algo había dicho que haría que Mayu regresara a la normalidad pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, si quería pensar en cómo solucionar el problema primero tenía que deshacerse de su perseguidor.

-Ya déjame en paz-

De su mano izquierda salió un pequeño corazón de color rojo el cual golpeo con su puño derecho ocasionando que una especie de rayo rojizo saliera disparado, "Tsk, falle" fue lo único que dijo Rolling cuando noto que el Lazy se había puesto de pie esquivando se ataque.

-Así nunca lo derrotaras-ro-

-¡Entonces como esperas que lo venza!-

-Con la situación como esta no hay momento de explicártelo pero si quieres vencerlo tiene que purificar el Heart Emblem con el que ese Lazy esta fusionado-ro-

-¿¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE HAGA ESO!?-

Un nuevo ataque interrumpió la pequeña discusión de Rolling y Road mandando a ambos a volar por los cielos, Road rápidamente incorporo su vuelo mientras que Rolling dio una voltereta para recuperar el equilibrio y caer de pie en piso, "Que fastidio" fue lo que susurro la precure mientras trataba de pensar en que hacer pero sin resultado alguno.

-¡Tienes que purificarlo-sno!-grito Snow para que Rolling tratara de hacer algo.

-Y como se lo dije a Road….¿¡COMO ESPERAN QUE HAGA ESO!?-

-Usa el modulador e invoca tu Heart Purificator-stre-en ese momento entendió que tendría que explicar lo que acababa de decir ya que Rolling comenzó a murmurar cosas como "Heart purifi-que"-El Heart Purificator es el instrumento que usan las precure para poder purificar el Heart Emblem, es la única manera en la que puedes derrotar a un Lazy y hacer que tu amiga regrese a la normalidad-stre-

Un nuevo ataque volvió a interrumpir a Rolling y las hadas, esta vez retrocedieron a una distancia prudente, "No entendí muy bien pero lo intentare" fue lo que exclamo Rolling mientras su modulador emitía un brillo rojizo, el brillo se intensifico hasta que del aparato salió una especie de bastón gris con una gema en forma de corazón rojo en la punta.

Sujeto su Heart Purificator con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda volvía a invocar el pequeño corazón de antes pero esta vez no lo golpeo sino que lo mando en dirección a la gema de bastón.

-Poder del valor, Heart Purificator-dijo mientras su bastón y su cuerpo comenzaban a ser rodeados por una luz roja.

En ese momento dio un salto más fuerte que los anteriores, pero no de dirigió al Lazy sino a Marcy a la cual le dio una fuerte patada en la cara haciendo que esta callera del poste de luz en el que estaba parada, "Eso fue por Mayu" dijo en el momento en que dio otro salto el cual atravesó al Lazy el cual se comenzaba a dividir hasta ser solo visibles la patineta de la que fue creado y la esfera negra.

-¡Purification!-grito Rolling.

En ese momento la esfera negra comenzó a brillar regresando a su antiguo color azulada, los fragmento que flotaban en su interior volvieron a juntarse formando el corazón que era antes el cual se dividió en dos, la gema rosa permaneció dentro de la esfera mientras que la otra gema la cual era dorada estaba fuera de dicha esfera, Street tomo el Heart Emblem mientras que Snow agarro la gema dorada.

-¡M-maldita seas Cure Rolling! ¡RECORDARE ESTO!-después de esas palabras Marcy simplemente desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

La transformación de Haruki termino en ese momento, rápidamente se dirigió a las hadas viendo como Street ponía la esfera azul en el pecho de Mayu, el Heart Emblem automáticamente se introdujo dentro de la chica la cual dejo de ser rodeada por aquella aura oscura y sus orejeras ya habían desaparecido.

-Con esto es caso resuelto-stre-

-¿Estás seguro de que ella esta bien?, no se despierta-dijo la castaña con un ligero tono de preocupación mientras movía sus goggles de su cabeza a su cuello.

-No te preocupes, es normal que se quede inconsciente después de que le quitaran su Heart Emblem ahora que se lo regresamos ella debería despertar en unos 2 minutos-ro-

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Haruki soltara un suspiro de alivio enserio le agradaba escuchar eso, mientras tanto Snow comenzó a apretar la gema dorada hasta quebrarla y convertirla en una especie de luz que se disipo en el aire.

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?-exclamo Haruki ya que creía que esa gema era algo importante.

Road se limitó a decirle que no se exaltara, entonces junto sus manos para comenzar a crear una pequeña luz la cual se transformó en una especie de ventana que permitía ver un marchito jardín de flores, Haruki se quedó sin habla ya que ese jardín era idéntico al de sus sueños, en ese momento se veía decente unas pequeñas esferas de luz doradas en el lugar probablemente era la gema que Snow había quebrado, algunas flores marchitas que fueron tocadas por aquella luz comenzaron a recuperar color y dejaban de verse marchitas, entonces Road separo sus manos y el paisaje dejo de verse.

-Enserio ustedes tres tiene que explicarme que rayos está sucediendo-

La chica recibió una respuesta afirmativa de las hadas, repentinamente todo quedo en silencio cuando los cuatro escucharon el quejido de Mayu señal de que no faltaba mucho para despertar, Haruki tomo a las hada y rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos arbustos.

"¿Qué paso?" fue lo primero que dijo Mayu mientras se sentaba en la banca donde había estado acostada, casi no recordaba que había sucedido así que quiso pensar que tal vez se había acostado en la banca a pensar y termino quedándose dormida, decidió ver la hora en su celular y se exalto al ver que eran las 3:40.

-¡Rayos!-dijo mientras tomaba su patineta y se iba corriendo del lugar-¡Mama me regañara si llego tarde a comer!-

En cuanto la peliazul desapareció completamente del lugar Haruki decidió soltar a las hadas y salir de su escondite, soltando un suspiro de alivio en cuanto su examiga ya se había ido aunque las hadas comenzaron a cuestionar las acciones de la castaña.

-¿Porque hiciste eso? No se supone que ella y tu son amigas-ro-

-Examigas-

-Lo que sea-ro-

-Ustedes tres-en ese momento Haruki comenzó a explicar el porqué de sus acciones para que ya no la siguieran cuestionando-Fácilmente pudieron haberse escondido por ahí en el momento en que Ma…digo Hoshimiya se despertara, pero ¿Qué hay de mi?-

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres, además estuviste a punto de llamar a esa chica por su nombre y te corregiste-sno-

-Déjame terminar, ustedes lo escucharon no es así, ella no recordaba nada de cuando le quitaron su heato…hear…haertou….¿are?-

-Heart Emblem-stre-

-Si eso, ella no recordaba nada de cuando esa tal Marcy se lo quito así que el ultimo recuerdo que ella tiene de mi es cuando estaba abandonando el parque, así que a Hoshimiya le hubiera resultado muy extraño que se despertara y la primera persona que viera fuera a mí cuando se supone que ya había abandonado el lugar-

Las hadas no hicieron más que admitir que el argumento de Haruki tenía mucha lógica, después de eso la chica dijo que necesita regresar a su casa para que ahí los seres mágicos le pudieran explicar lo que estaba pasando o mejor dicho lo que había pasado.

Las hadas no le explicaron nada de camino a casa ya que le estaban ayudando a Haruki a pronunciar correctamente cosas como "Heart Emblem" "Heart Purificator" y cualquier cosa que la chica hubiera dicho en inglés, sinceramente solo había sido la emoción del momento lo que había hecho que Haruki hubiera pronunciado correctamente esas palabras.

La manera en que las hadas entraron a la casa de la castaña fue relativamente fácil, cuando entro a su casa Haruki dijo que antes de cenar iría a su cuarto con la excusa de que iba a cambiarse de ropa (cosa que si hizo) y le había abierto la ventana a las hadas para que pudieran entrar.

Así fue como después de la cena y de haberle llevado en secreto un poco de comida a las hadas, Haruki estaba lista para que le explicaran la situación, les dio a las criaturitas un cuaderno con hojas blancas y unos cuantos plumones porque por lo visto definitivamente los iban a necesitar.

-Bien primero comencemos con lo básico-ro-

Haruki vio como Road dibujaba la esfera que ella había purificado la cual ellos llaman "Heart Emblem".

-Esto es lo que llamamos un Heart Emblem-ro-comenzó a explicar-Todos los humanos tienen uno, básicamente esto es lo que permite que las personas como tu se sientan alegres y relajadas pero ante un sentimiento negativo muy fuerte a la gema que esta dentro de la esfera le comienzan a salir grietas lo cual es señal de que el Heart Emblem de esa persona comienza a debilitarse-ro-

-Ya veo, ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que el Heart Emblem de Hoshimiya fuera negra y que la gema estuviera rota?-

-Yo explicare eso-stre-dijo Street mientras le mostraba un dibujo muy mal hecho de Marcy, por lo visto las hadas se turnaron para dar las explicaciones-La persona que conociste hoy, Marcy es una de los subordinados del Dark Emperor un ser maléfico, cuando al Heart Emblem le sale una grieta regularmente no hay de que preocuparse ya que este se puede recuperar por si solo, pero cuando la gema se rompe por completo obtiene la apariencia oscura que viste, los subordinados del Dark Emperor son capaces de hacer eso y como consecuencia fusionan los Heart Emblem negros con objetos para poder crear a los Lazy-stre-

-Además cuando el Heart Emblem es purificado la gema de corazón dorada que viste es la prueba de purificación así que si es destruida la energía dentro de ella regresa automáticamente al Magic Garden para regresarlo a su forma original-sno-

-Bien eso explica el monstruo patineta y la gema dorada, pero ahora mi pregunta es ¿Quién es el Dark Emperor?-no le sorprendió el hecho de que esa explicación la fuera a dar Snow.

-Es la persona que marchito el 70% del Magic Garden, los reyes del reino floral lo sellaron en algún lugar del reino hace mucho tiempo pero hace alrededor de 2 meses y por causas que desconocemos el sello se rompió y el fue liberado-sno-

-Poco después de que el Dark Emperor fuese liberado el casi marchito todo el Magic Garden pero gracias al poder de los reyes y como dijo Snow el solo marchito el 70%-ro-

-Y el Magic Garden y el reino floral son….-

-El Magic Garden es un campo de distintas flores que hacen que una persona se sienta relajada cuando estas en el, decora las afueras del reino floral, nuestro hogar el hecho de que gran parte de este se marchitara afecto severamente el reino, todo comenzó a perder color y todos comenzamos a sentirnos tristes y desanimados, después de eso el Dark Emperor hizo un segundo ataque y petrifico a todos los habitantes del lugar-stre-

Haruki se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, exceptuando a las tres hadas que tenía frente a ella si el resto de los habitantes del reino floral estaban petrificados eso significaba que el 30% sano del Magic Garden corría peligro, pero se medió tranquilizo cuando Road le dijo que antes de ser petrificados los reyes habían pesto un seño sobre el reino y el Magic Garden para que el Dark Emperor o alguno de sus subordinados no pudieran entrar.

-Haruki, de casualidad tuviste un sueño donde veías un jardín que luego era marchitado-sno-

-Sí, es un sueño que comencé a tener hace…dos….meses-en ese momento cayo en la cuenta de que ese era el tiempo en el que gran parten del jardín del que hablaban las hadas había sido marchitado.

-La reina rápidamente se había dado cuenta de que con el poder que contaba el reino no serían capaces de hacer algo, por eso dijo que era momento de invocar a la guerreras legendarias, así que concentro parte de su poder el cual mando a este mundo para mostrarles a chicas de corazón noble para mostrarles lo que estaba pasando y así estas se convirtieran en precure-ro-

-Los broches que Snow, yo y que anteriormente Road traía, nos los dio la reina ya que son la forma sellada del modulador que tienes en tu muñeca la cual reacciona cuando la chica elegida muestra la cualidad que la identifica-stre-

-¿Cualidad que la identifica?-

-Ya te lo había dicho soy el hada del valor, Road por lo tanto Haruki tu eres la precure del valor, Cure Rolling-ro-

-La precure del valor….-

-Yo soy el hada de la confianza Street, por lo tanto mi compañera es alguien que rebosa confianza tanto en sus amigos como en si misma-stre-

-Y yo soy el hada de la amistad Snow, así que mi compañera es alguien que entiende el verdadero significado de la amistad-sno-

-Así que confianza y amistad….además de que yo represente el valor-en ese momento volteo a ver a los ojos a las tres hadas-Comprendo la situación, así que definitivamente regresaremos el Magic Garden a su forma original, salvaremos a todas las personas petrificadas del reino y derrotaremos al Dark Emperor, yo Asayuki Haruki o mejor conocida como la precure del valor, Cure Rolling se los prometo-

Las hadas no tardaron en envestirla para poder abrazarle en señal de su gratitud, por lo que le habían contado la tarea que tenía como precure no sería nada fácil pero se encargaría de hacer lo mejor que pudiera además aun tenia que encontrar a dos compañeras y la manera de hacerlo sería fácil, el sueño del Magic Garden marchitándose esa era la clave.

**Continuara…**

**Próximo capítulo: Ella es Cure Skate, la precure de la confianza hace su aparición.**


End file.
